In the Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system, a Relay Node (RN) device is introduced to improve the throughput of the system and enlarge network coverage, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, an Evolved NodeB (eNB) is connected to the Core Network (CN) via a wired interface, an RN is connected to the eNB via a wireless interface, and a User Equipment (UE) is connected to the RN or the eNB via a wireless interface.
A link between the RN and the base station is referred to as a backhaul link, and a link between the RN and the UE is referred to as an access link.
There are two channels in the backhaul link, i.e., a Relay Physical Downlink Control Channel (R-PDCCH) over the backhaul link and a Relay Physical Downlink Shared Channel (R-PDSCH) over the backhaul link. The eNB transmits related control signaling to the RN by using time-frequency resources occupied by the R-PDCCH, and then the RN performs blind detection in a range of time-frequency resources occupied by the R-PDCCH to obtain the corresponding control signaling.
The R-PDCCH and the R-PDSCH are multiplexed in two modes: FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a multiplexing mode that the R-PDCCH and the R-PDSCH adopt Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) plus Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM); FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a multiplexing mode that the R-PDCCH and the R-PDSCH adopt FDM.
During achieving the invention, the inventors have found the following technical problems in the prior art:
In the existing solution, the eNB transmits control signaling to the RN by using time-frequency resources occupied by the R-PDCCH, and then the RN has to perform blind detection in the entire range of time-frequency resources occupied by the R-PDCCH to obtain the control signaling so that more time-frequency resources are occupied by the eNB to transmit the control signaling over the R-PDCCH and there is high complexity for the RN to detect the R-PDCCH.